A project has been initiated with Dr. Narayanswami at Jackson Labs which involves the development of a procedure for fluorescence in-situ hybridization (FISH) of chromosomes for flow karyotype analysis. Normal FISH procedures performed on chromosomes in suspension render the sample useless for flow karyotype analysis and chromosome sorting. By placing single chromosomes in an alginate matrix for the hybridization step it is now, for the first time, possible to apply FISH to chromosomes in suspension.